1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tractor loader backhoe and units more specifically to a universal connector for such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most common work machines utilized in the construction field is a tractor loader backhoe which has a loader on the front of the tractor and a backhoe on the rear portion. There are a number of manufacturers of tractors for this purpose as well as bucket styles for the backhoe sections. The variety of equipment has generated a need for universal couplers designed to easily connect the tractor to the bucket of a backhoe assembly. Very often, the usable life of a bucket exceeds that of the equipment with which it is associated. When purchasing new equipment, it is desirable to be able to utilize existing bucket assemblies. It is common in the field to have a rear pin for the bucket which is received in a C shaped slot configured to accommodate a variety of rear pin types. However the front pin configuration for the different bucket styles varies, both in terms of pin diameter, and in the spacing of the flanges on the buckets. While a variation of diameter and distance from the C-shaped slot can be readily accommodated, it becomes much more difficult to adapt to a difference in pin diameter as well as pin spacing.
In the past, the variation in spacing has been taken up with sleeve inserts, shims/spacers and other complex mechanisms. These can easily be lost during operation and are difficult and time-consuming to install.
What is needed in the art is a universal coupler that accommodates different style buckets in a simplified and effective manner.